runfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mathwiz100/Mathwiz Presents: Run 3 Analysis C
''Notes: *''The creator of this analysis does not claim to be as good at analyzing as Player 03, or even half as good. *''This analysis has been created for the purpose of providing feedback and insight on the game and its characters.'' *''Statistics may be "slightly" influenced by the creator's skills.'' *''This analysis is designed to cover power cells, but information from the speed and distance analyses are also used here.'' These analyses began with one main goal in mind: to determine who was #1 in Infinite Mode. To answer this question, three areas needed to be addressed: distance, speed, and power cells. During this time, it felt like the Characters were competing against each other, as if they were in the Olympics. This has made the whole process enjoyable, to say the least. At the conclusion of this analysis, we will finally be able to end the competition, though. On August 10, trials were run on each Character. The guidelines are the same as they were in Analysis A: each Character made 6 (solo) Infinite Mode runs, with any measurements falling below 600m discarded. This time, the Characters ran for the purpose of power cells, not distance. First, the average distance per run would be displayed, which is naturally lower for each character. However, since the results have almost exactly the same rankings, and by the same differences, we're going to omit it here. We're also going to omit the speeds since that was covered in Analysis B. Therefore, there are three main categories which will determine who collects power cells the best: *Average % of Cells Collected (Who leaves behind the fewest) *Average Cells Per Minute (Who has the collection rate) *Average Meters Per Cell (Who's seeing the most) Taking all of these factors into play, here are the results on who collects power cells the best: Notes: *In "Average % of Cells Collected", every Character obtained at least 65% of the possible power cells, so even the least efficient Characters are still decent at collecting power cells. *"How did the Gentleman fare so poorly? He should be #1 in all of these categories!" Well, the main problem at hand was that the Gentleman often had to jettison power cells he earned to avoid fallling. *Notice how the two Characters who ran 1st and 2nd in power cell collecting were the two who were the slowest and (arguably) best jumpers, which turned out to be the key to collecting power cells efficiently. *Conversely, the Child and Skater do not excel at jumping or moving slowly, so they did not fare as well. ---- Now that we have finished Analysis C, we can finally determine who is the best at Infinite Mode (best being based on who goes the farthest, who goes the fastest, and who is the richest). Without further ado, the final rankings, with some notes on each one: 10) Child: How did the Child rank in the bottom half of every category? Well, it would appear that manueverability makes running easier, and the Child's low "glide-jumps" do not give him much manuevering. On the bright side, he's great for tunnels with heavy amounts of crumbling tiles. Oh, well... someone had to be last. 9) Gentleman: Well, it's not like the Gentleman was designed for distance, so it makes sense to be dead last there. Even if he had placed 1st in Power Cells, he'd only move up to 7th overall, so... honestly, his cheap price makes sense. To be fair, he was never designed for solo runs. He was designed to enter in at 1200m and then scoop up power cells. 8) Student: The Student's ability of inverting gravity clearly doesn't do much in the way of speed. The low distance ranking I'm going to blame on myself, since, if anything, the Student should have an advantage over everyone else in that... she can willingly go the ceiling whenever. Being able to go from place to place in the tunnel at will did help with the Power cells, though. In the end, the Student may have only placed 8th, but she's much better than her ranking suggests. 7) Skater: The Skater is fast... that's about it. Important life lesson here: fast does not always equal good (i.e.- fast food) . The amazing thing is that the Skater beat out the Student by being... well, a faster version of the Child, really. Anyway, the Skater is meant to clear out the early stages of Infinite Mode where she can utilize her speed. 6) Bunny: The Bunny actually came a tetrahedron or so away from beating out the Pastafarian, surprisingly. Unlike his Infinite Mode rival the Skater, the Bunny can jump, and that is more or less the reason why he did better than the Skater. So, the Bunny made middle of the pack in Infinite Mode Rankings, but he definitely won the award for "most fun". Well the numbers between Ranks 1-5 are ridiculously close, so... you could argue that any of them won at this point, really. 5) Pastafarian: Well the "Run Purists" (is that even a thing?) will argue that the Pastafarian won this battle. Can she maneuver around tunnels to get power cells? Not really. Is she fast? Not really. Can she break out and pull off 4000m runs? Oh yeah. In the end, you can argue that this is all that matters. (Also, the light bridge is my personal favorite in abilities, so she won my vote.) 4) Runner: For a Character who has absolutely no special abilities, it is the Runner who ended up being the Jack-of-all-trades Character. Seriously, she's good for any part or situation in this game. You could never buy/unlock/use any of the other Characters and ace this game with the Runner. 3) Lizard: It does feel unfair that the Lizard missed 1st place mainly because of, really, speed. But hey, life is unfair, as the Student all the way up in 8th place will attest to. Still, who expected the Lizard to better than the Gentleman at collecting power cells? Or to be better than the the Runner at running? The Lizard is a strong solo Character, as long as you have the patience to deal with it. 2) Angel: To be able to double-jump, and then slow down if need be? It's no wonder that the Angel is so expensive. But he is worth every power cell he costs. He can be a speed demon, a cell herder, a solo run master... this Character is more than a jack of all trades... he's a king of all trades. The only surprise here is that he was 2nd on the list. 1) Duplicator: And the million dollar question is answered. The question: How do you win at Infinite Mode? The answer: have six of yourself running at once! To paraphrase the game's creator, "Hey, as long as one of them survives..." Keep in mind that, while this was a competition, Infinite Mode is a team effort. Each Character on their own has their strengths and weaknesses, but together, these 10 are unstoppable. (Of course, that's assuming you can get all 10 to work together.) It should also be noted that the data was not perfect. If all of these trials had been run 50 times, the data could have been different. After all, the margin between ranks is not that large. But as I say, "a win is a win". So is this it for analyses? ...no. After all, Infinite Mode is only half the battle. There is still the battle to be #1 at Explore Mode. That, however, will be addressed in Analysis D. Until then... happy running! Mathwiz100 (talk) 22:27, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts